Hate me, Love me?
by UchihAnnaHyuga
Summary: Sasuke and Neji were the most popular guys in Konoha High. Their first meeting is not a good one and ended up as enemies. How will the relationship of these two turn from hate into love? And what does Hiashi and Fugaku have to do with this? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**If Naruto is mine, Sasuke will go back to Konoha and marry Neji.**

**Title: Hate me, Love me?**

**Pairing: SasuNeji, SasukexNeji**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Genre: Drama/Romance, AU, Yaoi**

**Summary: Sasuke and Neji were the most popular guys in Konoha High. Their first meeting is not a good one and ended up as enemies. How will the relationship of these two turn from hate into love? And what does Hiashi and Fugaku have to do with this? **

**Prologue**

"My daughter is already engaged to the Uzumaki clan so there is no chance that we'll get an arranged marriage between your son and her. My other daughter is also arranged to marry the one from Sarutobi clan.", said the man with a very stern and strict look, wearing a traditional loose fitting robe. His featureless eyes closed as if contemplating with something. "But… I have thought of a proposal to you if you will consider it. This way, the union of both our clan will be sealed.", he added.

"What would that be? I don't think there are other female in your family who can keep up with the preferences.", the other man said, onyx eyes looking intently at the man in front of him.

"I'm sure you've met my nephew. I believe he will suit your preferences and there's no need for you to worry because he is part of the main family.", the other man stated.

A feeling of being insulted has gain upon the onyx eyed man. He gripped the white eyed man's robe and continued glaring at the man. "Are you mocking me? We both know males do not reproduce."

The white – eyed man gave him a knowing smile. "Well, you certainly don't know everything about our family. I know your family are not against the same sex relationship so there will be no problem on your part.", started to remove the hand fisting on the collar of his robe. "All males in my family can bear a child."

He stood there gaping but regained his composure before answering. "I'll admit I was shocked at that information but, as you have said same sex relationship is not a problem. The problem is I don't remember your nephew's facial features."

"Here's a photo of him taken a few weeks ago. He may look unemotional but I tell you he's a very passionate guy. Don't be deceived by his looks he is very nice.", said a very rare genuine smile can be seen on his face.

"It's not everyday that I see you smile like that. I think I will believe you.", he returned the photo to his friend. "I accept you proposal."

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

**There you go. Sorry, can't think of a good title. Please read and review. This is my second fic and any idea would be nice. Next chapter will be up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**If Naruto is mine, Sasuke will go back to Konoha and marry Neji.**

**Title: Hate me, Love me?**

**Pairing: SasuNeji, SasukexNeji**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Genre: Drama/Romance, AU, Yaoi**

**Summary: Sasuke and Neji were the most popular guys in Konoha High. Their first meeting is not a good one and ended up as enemies. How will the relationship of these two turn from hate into love? And what does Hiashi and Fugaku have to do with this? **

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the review Cole-Hyuuga and AUehara. I hope this chapter would still pick your interest. : )**

" – Talk

' - Thought

**Chapter 1: Meet the Bastard**

Neji hurriedly walks all the way to their school. If he didn't walk faster, he's going to be late. And being late is very unNeji like 'coz he is very punctual. He's going to get it if he was late for even a minute. Ibiki – sensei will bit his head off and he will blame it to only one person. And that person would be his uncle. Damn his Uncle Hiashi and his antics.

'I can't believe he's actually asking me about things like that. It's his entire fault. I'm sweating early in the morning,' Neji said to himself taking quick breaths. He is actually running now. Some strands of his long brown hair had loosened from his low ponytail, and now sticking annoyingly on his face.

'Thank God, I'm close. I can see the gate.' he brushed some hair on his face when his white eyes landed on the man sitting, against the wall. His head was on his knees so he wasn't able to see the boy's face.

The Hyuga looked at his watch. He only has 5 minutes left before the class start. He doesn't have enough time to see if the boy is okay. But his conscience was eating him, what if the guy was hurt and badly needed some help. He is also wearing a school uniform same as his. He's about his age.

'Maybe a minute or two wouldn't hurt.' He thought then approaches the said boy. He tapped the boy in his shoulder gently.

"Hey, are you alright?", for a moment, Neji thought he's not going to answer. He didn't even budge when he shake him lightly.

He crouched lower on the ground, about the boy's level. He was about to tap him again when the raven haired boy suddenly pushed him and abruptly stand up.

Neji looked up to glare at the guy. How dare he pushed him like that when he was just trying to help. He met the blank expression on the guy's face and was about to start yelling at him for being a bastard but he was unable to do this. His words were choked up in his throat when he saw those onyx eyes staring intently at him. Neji had seen this kind of eyes before. This is distinctively an Uchiha's bloodline trait. All the members of their clan has onyx eyes. Just like their clan, the Hyuga clan, only theirs are all white.

'So this guy is an Uchiha. What a jerk,' he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a foot kicked him.

"Hey you, are you done staring?" an annoying smirk was visible on his handsome face. "You look very girly for a Hyuga. You're a Hyuga right? Only your clan has eyes like that. Huh, and here I thought your clan is tough, but I guess I was wrong"

Anger flared up on Neji from what the guy said. "I'm not girly you bastard." He stood up and grabs the collar of the Uchiha's shirt. His white eyes glared with anger. "You jerk, I was just trying to be nice and you have the nerve to insult me?", how dare he. This guy's attitude is really despicable. He had tried to help and this is what he gets. This really pissed him off.

Two strong hands grabbed his wrists and shoved Neji aside. "Whatever. Don't interfere with my business, GIRLY HYUGA." Then he walked inside the school grounds, both hands were in his pockets acting like nothing happened.

'Bastard! I'll never forgive him for what he said,' Neji really wanted to punch the guy but he had known that the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan were starting to form a good partnership in business. He will surely jeopardize his uncle's plans if he seriously put damage on that Uchiha guy.

'That guy is really a fucking bastard,' he suddenly stopped remembering the time. He is going to be damned. He's 15 minutes late already. This is what he gets for listening to his damned conscience. He sighed deeply and walked off towards his classroom. What a nice way to start the day.

'So much for being idiotically nice' Neji said to himself. The Uchiha is really going to get it next time they meet. But for now he is the one who's gonna get it.

Neji reached their classroom and slowly opened the door. There stood the almighty Ibiki – sensei, eyes trained on him.

"You're unusually late Hyuga" he said.

"I'm sorry Ibiki – sensei, this will never happen again. Neji bowed his head and started apologizing.

"To be fair with others Hyuga, detention later after class." Ibiki said and turned to face the class. "Let's continue with the lesson."

Neji made his way to his seat. He pulled out his books and started focusing on the lesson. He didn't want his detention to extend.

'Idiot uncle'

'Bastard Uchiha'

**- - - - At he Hyuga Compound - - - - - **

"Tadaima," he called out and removed his shoes before entering the house. One servant has welcomed him and took his things to his room. The other one approached him and bowed politely.

"Neji – sama, Hiashi – sama is waiting for you in his office," the man said.

"Thank you. Please tell Hiashi – sama I'll meet him immediately."

"Hai, Neji – sama. Please excuse me.", he said and left. Neji sighed for the nth time that day. He went to his room thinking what his uncle was up to. He just wanted to take a rest. Cleaning 3 class rooms consumed all his energy. He just hope his uncle doesn't have another crazy ideas again in his head.

"I could only hope."

**To be continued.**

**Another Author's Note:**

**I apologize if the characters are OOC and sorry for the late update. I'm just busy with my work but I'm currently working on the next chapters. I hope this story wouldn't bore the readers. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please feel free to correct me for grammatical error. ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**If Naruto is mine, Sasuke will go back to Konoha and marry Neji.**

**Title: Hate me, Love me?**

**Pairing: SasuNeji, SasukexNeji**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Genre: Drama/Romance, AU, Yaoi**

**Summary: Sasuke and Neji were the most popular guys in Konoha High. Their first meeting is not a good one and ended up as enemies. How will the relationship of these two turn from hate into love? And what does Hiashi and Fugaku have to do with this? **

**Author's Note: **

**AUehara – Thanks for the review. It motivates me to continue this story.**

**Please, forgive me for slow updates. Please read and review. And also if someone comes across my other fic "Special Christmas", please if you have time to read and review I'll be glad. I really want to improve my writing. Thanks.**

" – Talk

' - Thought

**Chapter 3: You'll never know**

Sasuke climbed up the branches that were close to his window. He opened it and slid inside his room. He carelessly threw his backpack on a corner. He started to undress himself and made his way to the shower room. Warm water started to calm Sasuke's nerves. He closed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts of anything. The day's event was really tiring for him. He wanted to take a rest. Not a care in the world. A towel wrapped loosely on Sasuke's waist. The excess water is still dripping on his naked body as he made his way to his bed. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling not bothering to dry his self off completely. His life was a really fucked up one. He is not the heir but Itachi, his older brother. He doesn't have anything against his brother; he just didn't get it why he has to be stuck in an arranged marriage.

Earlier that day, his father Fugaku wished to speak with him. This rarely happens unless it's something that would piss him off. And he was never wrong.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Sasuke before you go, meet me in my office. I have something to tell you." Fugaku said sternly._

_ "Hai, Otoosan." Sasuke answered politely and look at his brother. His eyes were silently asking what it would be. Itachi just shrugged his shoulder in response._

_ "You better go in there, before he got annoyed waiting for you, Otooto." He said to his younger brother. Sasuke nodded and went to his father's office. He knows better. His father is not one to have long patience like his brother. He's somewhat grateful his brother did not inherit this attitude from him._

_ Fugaku looked up from the paper he was working on upon hearing someone knocked._

_ "Come in." Then the door opened to reveal Sasuke already on his school uniform._

_ "Otoosan." He bowed politely. "You wanted to talk with me?"_

_ Fugaku had set aside the files that he was working on. His attention is now solely on Sasuke. He looked at his youngest son. He knows his son. This set-up might not be good for Sasuke's taste. Knowing him he really didn't like being told of what he should and should not do. But he has to do this. He is not only thinking about their business when he agreed to this, he want to see his son happy. He already knows Sasuke's jealousy over his older brother. He would admit he really want to leave the company to Itachi that's why his attention was focused on him but that doesn't mean he won't leave anything to Sasuke. He somewhat knew this is the best thing he could done for his son._

_ "I'm sure you know the Hyuga clan right? And that we are building partnership with them in business. Hiashi and I had agreed for an arranged marriage between the Hyuga clan and Uchiha clan." Hiashi paused with his words. His eyes were studying Sasuke's reaction. As for now, there is none so he continued. "This arrangement is for the welfare of both our clan." In Sasuke's head, a conclusion is starting to form in his mind. He just had to confirm it/_

_ "What do I have to do with this father?" he finally asked._

_ "You will be engaged with one of the members of their clan." His father said leaving no chance for arguments. He sent him away after that. _

_His life was really doomed._

_**End Flashback**_

Stupid agreement.

Stupid father.

Stupid clan.

They didn't even ask him if he want it or not. They would just shove your future into your ass. He never liked the Hyuga's. From what he has heard about them, they are also very manipulative, much like his father. To top it off he had met one this morning. He has long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. He doesn't like his eyes. It seems like he is blind and no emotion or something. Well, all Hyuga's have the same eyes. The guy who approached him earlier was surely the same as them.

A knock on his door wake his senses. He had a guess it was his brother. Itachi could always tell if he snuck in through the window.

"Sasuke, Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just a moment." He then grabbed his boxer and loose pants and put it on. "You can come in now." He sat on his bed waiting for Itachi to approach him.

"I assume you already know about the engagement 'cause you will not use the window as the door if you don't." Sasuke did not answer. He just shook his head in agreement. So his old brother knew about it. Itachi sat next to him.

"I know you don't agree with it Sasuke, but we can't do anything about it. You know how father is. I know you don't like the idea of being engage with someone you don't know. But you have to do it." Itachi did not get any response. He had to think of a way to comfort his brother. "Soon enough I will also enter an arrange marriage just like you. I don't like the idea but I don't think it will be that bad."

He felt Sasuke tensed.

"What are you saying?" eyes glaring at his brother. He can feel his anger rising up. "You of all people should know why I don't want to be involved in this agreement. You know the reason why."

Itachi sighed. Of course he knew the reason. After all, his younger brother confides only to him. It's just that his guts are telling him that this is going to be very interesting. He had a feeling this arrangement will change Sasuke.

"Think of it this way Sasuke. You haven't met the person yet, in time you might even fell….."

"I will never fall for whoever that person is. Hyuga or not. Never Itachi." Sasuke retaliated cutting off his brother. His brother should let him be for now. He should know when to leave him alone. He knows Itachi was trying to comfort him but he's not helping.

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Itachi stood calmly. He will let him think for now but he can't help but wonder if what Sasuke said is really true. He won't leave without adding fuel to the fire "You'll never know Sasuke, you'll never know."

- - - - - At the Hyuga's - - - - - - -

Hiashi was not in his office. His assistant, who opened the door when he knocked told him that his uncle will speak to him later at dinner.

'What was he thinking?' he sighed and went back to his room.

"Can I borrow a book Neji – nii?" Hanabi sauntered to his room.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're not reading it Hanabi!" a vein was trying to pop out of his head.

She just grinned at him and run out of his room yelling "Father, Nii-san is a meanie!"

'How come I'm mean? She is the one who annoyed the hell of me.' Neji was fuming to himself as one of the servant knock.

"Neji – sama, dinner is ready. Hiashi – sama is waiting at the dining room."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute." He answered.

'Uncle is also getting on my nerves. He better talk now.' He thought as he went out of his room.

_ - - - - - - - Time Break -_-

"Neji"

He looked up from his food as Hiashi call him. Hinata who sat next to her father curiously glanced at him. Hiashi rarely talk when they are having their meal. Neji felt a tug on his sleeves.

"Nii-san, did you do something bad?" Neji glared at Hanabi who murmured her question to him.

"I did not." He whispered back before asking his uncle. "What is it uncle?" he warily look at him. He could tell something is going to happen. Something bad. Again.

"Have you considered marrying a man?" Hiashi asked nonchalantly, while Neji, yes Neji. He looks like he's going to pass out any moment. The deafening silence was broken when Hanabi butted in.

"He's gay. There's no problem in it father."

"Hanabi – chan!" Hinata chastised her younger sister. Hiashi raised an eyebrow at her daughter's behaviour then look at his still dumbfounded nephew.

"Is this true Neji?" Hiashi asked with a glint in his eyes.

Neji didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He's getting worried about something. His uncle is not asking him things like this just for the fun of it. This is not about him being gay. Gender is not a big issue for them knowing their families secret. A wild thought clicked in Neji's head

'It couldn't be that. Please not that' he thought.

"Neji, is it true? Are you gay like what Hanabi said?"

"Of course it's true. I don't lie!"

"Shut up, Hanabi!" damn his cousin. Hanabi is really a pain in the ass.

"Well Neji, what do you say?"

"I-I – Yes, It's true uncle." Neji said not meeting his uncle's eyes.

"I see. That's good to hear." He said. Hiashi looked at his nephew. "On Saturday, we are going to the Uchiha's. They will held a dinner for us."

'A dinner? Why at the Uchiha's? And what this has to do with me being gay?' he wondered as he chanced a glance at his uncle.

"Neji, you'll be introduced to the Uchiha clan as a formal announcement of your engagement to Uchiha Sasuke."

Clattering sounds could be heard on the table. Neji couldn't see the concerned look that Hinata is giving him. His eyes are wide silently asking for explanation. His thoughts were blurry. Consider marrying a man. Him, being gay. It makes sense. So that's the purpose of his uncle's out of the blue questions earlier that morning. That's why he asks him about the Uchiha's. If he know them.

Hiashi knows this is somewhat harsh on Neji's part. He hoped his nephew would understand. He's not doing this to give him pain. He loved Neji like his own son. Never in his life would he make a decision that will ruin his nephew's life.

"Neji, don't think of this as some kind of punishment 'cause you've never done anything wrong. I'm just doing what I think will make you happy." His nephew has not uttered a single word. Hiashi sighed. He had to reassure Neji. "If I found out that this arrangement will only give you grief, I will take you out of this. I promise you that. Please, understand Neji."

Neji didn't answer. Hinata fidgeted on her seat while Hanabi just shrugged nonchalantly and started eating again. For a while, Hiashi thought Neji would not answer.

"I will trust your judgment uncle. I'll do it."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry "Hate Me, Love Me" will not be updated for a while. I will revise this story 'cause there's a lot of errors in it. Someone gave me a very nice review and I realized that my story lacks a lot of things. So I'll think about it and I'll figure out the way to make this story an interesting one.

Thank you for giving a review especially to Meredith Pandora Lilith.

See yah!

UchihAnnaHyuga


End file.
